


Blind Date

by gingerfic



Series: An Alphabet of Samcedes Stories [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Humor, samcedes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani has watched a lot of blind dates go down. This one is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Dani had been hostessing at the restaurant for almost two years now, and she had learned how to recognize all the types of people who came in. There were business meetings and girls nights and families, but mostly Dani noticed the couples. 

There were the "honeymooners," couples of all ages who weren't necessarily actually on honeymoons, but who were so wrapped up in each other that they hardly noticed anything else. They cuddled next to each other in the waiting area, fed each other bites of their dinners and shared desserts. These were the couples that ordered a bottle of wine and drank the whole thing, but stayed so long that they were sober again when they left. They usually tipped a lot, but it didn’t always make up for how long they took up the table.

Then there were the "married with children" couples. They usually came in on a schedule: every Saturday at five, or alternate Fridays at six. They sat beside each other in the waiting area, but usually spent their time checking their phones or staring into space. Occasionally one fell asleep. They almost never ordered anything fancy, only got dessert on their anniversary, and left as routinely as they came. They weren't great tippers, but they were reliable customers.

"Fighters" were sort of funny to watch, so long as they didn't make a scene. Usually they were trying to pretend that they weren’t fighting, so they would sit stiffly next to each other in the waiting area, being careful to not touch each other. Then they would sit across from each other while they ate, talking about neutral topics like the weather or who was going to take Matilda to soccer practice tomorrow. The downside of fighters was that they almost never left a decent tip.

Dani's favorites though were the "blind dates." She could pick them out a mile away from their anxious shuffling and watch-glancing in the waiting area to their frequent bathroom trips to check their hair (or empty nervous bladders). Sometimes they hit it off, and she knew they'd be back as honeymooners. Other times they clearly did not, and she knew they'd be back with another blind date next month. Blind dates were also usually good tippers because they wanted to impress the person they were with, and Dani had no complaints about that!

Tonight there were two people waiting for their blind dates to show up. One was a slender blonde woman, with delicate features and a distinctly feminine air. The other was a military boy--his haircut and stance gave him away even though he wore a button down and khakis. He was pacing and kept looking out the window, while the woman sat demurely with her phone, her impatience revealed only in the continual movement of her foot. 

A tall blond man with a wide smile held the door for a short, curvy, Black woman before hurrying over to the seated lady. 

"Quinn?"

She looked up and held out her hand. "You must be Sam. Nice to meet you."

At the same time the other two had connected. 

"Hi, I'm Mercedes, I'm sorry I'm late, traffic was awful."

"No problem," Military Guy responded, holding out his elbow for her. "Let's get seated."

She took his arm, grinning up at him. "Good, I'm starving!"

Both couples approached Dani's desk at the same time, and that was when she realized the problem. 

"Table for two," said two voices at once. 

"I'm so sorry," Dani explained, but we are really busy tonight and it's a thirty minute wait for a table for two."

She bit her lip as they each looked at their dates, then she blurted "I do have a booth for four that's open right now, if you would be ok with all sitting together." It was a weird offer, she knew it was,  but they were all strangers anyway so why not? They all started looking at each other and whispering. "Dessert would be on the house for your flexibility," she added. 

"I'm in," said Mercedes. 

"Sure," her date agreed. 

"Why not?" Sam grinned. 

Quinn just shrugged and smiled. 

\-----

Three hours later, as the restaurant was preparing to close, Dani was doing a sweep of the dining room and noticed that the double blind date group was still there, talking and laughing like old friends. She went over to the table.

“It looks like your evening is going well?”

The tall blond guy grinned and nodded, and Military Guy fist-bumped him across the table.

“It’s been lovely,” the blonde woman smiled gently. 

“This is amazing,” the other woman said, gesturing toward her triple chocolate cake with her fork before taking another bite.

“Good, I’m so glad,” Dani said. “Unfortunately we close in about twenty minutes so I need to ask you to finish up. I’ll go get your check for you, and make sure they comp the desserts.” She flashed a quick grin as she hurried away.

A few minutes later the four of them headed out of the restaurant. Santana, the waitress who had served them, stood next to Dani at the hostess station, watching them go. The lovely blonde woman slipped her arm through Military Guy’s elbow as they headed out one door, and the vivacious Black lady buried her face in the tall guy’s bicep as she giggled about something he had apparently said.

“Uh,” Santana said, “isn’t that the opposite of who they came in with?”

“What?” Dani looked up from the book where she had been calculating the night’s attendance.

“They were blind dates, right?”

“Yep.”

“They totally swapped dates.” Santana snickered.

“They didn’t?!” Dani was a little aghast. That was one thing she  _ hadn’t _ ever seen before.

“Good call seating them all together,” Santana smirked and bumped her hip into Dani’s. “You totally played matchmaker without even meaning to.”

“I never thought…” Dani began, and then she stopped. Slowly a smile spread across her face. “Well aren’t they all lucky we were crowded tonight?” she drawled. 

“Looks like they were,” Santana agreed.


End file.
